What could have been
by Skiefyer
Summary: Starts just before the begining of book 1. Voldemort adopts Harry, this story is about Harry's life as he grows up in a completely different atmosphere. He is not famous and he is not mistreated, how will Harry turn out in the end?
1. Chapter 1

A/N. This fic is set right after Harry's parents were killed by Voldemort. Voldemort is just about to turn his wand on Harry….

Certain parts of this fic are attributed to AquaRias.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Voldemort slowly reached forward and shoved Lily Potter's carcass away from the infant she was shielding. His eyes beheld the son of James and Lily Potter. His fingers twitched slightly as he leveled the wand towards the helpless child. He paused as the child's eyes flickered up towards him and stared straight into his swirling dark orbs. Voldemort intensified his gaze, trying to make the child submit and turn his eyes away but the child never flinched. The child simply stared at Voldemort, not comprehending what was happening, not showing bravery of any kind, but simply staring. Voldemort growled and raised his wand, the killing curse on his lips…and stopped. The child had stretched out his arms in a way that Voldemort was certain that the child wanted him to,……to hug him. His nose wrinkled in slight disgust, he was not prone to affection and yet, he could not seem bring himself to kill the child. It was maddening, the very reason Voldemort had shown up at the Potter's house was to kill their son. A woman had prophesized that a child born as the seventh month dies, and is the son of those who had thrice defied Lord Voldemort, would possess the power to kill him. There were only two couples who had defied Voldemort three times, and lived to tell the tale. The Potters and the Longbottoms. Voldemort had then decided on the one he thought would be the most threat, the Potter's son.

Voldemort heard a small crash as something landed outside the house. He made his decision quickly and pointed his wand at the child, preparing to utter the words of the killing curse. Another loud crash told him that someone was trying to enter the house. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a large figure running towards him and narrowed his eyes.

"Avada Kedavra" he snarled and a jet of red light streamed out of his wand towards the child. He grunted as a large shape slammed into him and he was forced to the ground. From his awkward position underneath the mass of whoever had slammed into him, Voldemort slowly bent his wrist so that his wand was pointed at the thing on top of him.

"_Wingardium Leviosa"_ he thought and the weight disappeared as the person was lifted off of him and suspended in mid-air. He slowly stood up and was rewarded with a shocking sight; the child was very much alive.

"_What the…?" _ He thought incredulously. How could the child survive? He had pointed his wand directly at the child and had sent the curse a few seconds before the oaf had slammed into him, this didn't make sense. He was jolted back to reality when the person he'd levitated started to thrash and shout.

"Stupefy" he said, almost lazily. The person's struggles ceased. Voldemort examined him closely; the person was more of a giant then a human.

"_A half-breed" _he thought scathingly. He turned around to face the child again.

"_I'll have to take it with me" _he realized. If he could not dispose of the child, he would have to make sure that it did not know the prophecy. He sighed and levitated the child towards him, when the child was a few centimeters away he placed one pale finger on its shoulder and disapparated.

He apparated inside a large mansion with spotless white walls that were adorned with centuries of family history. Voldemort walked down a corridor, levitating the child as he went. He passed a small house elf on the way.

"Inform Malfoy that I am waiting for him in his living room" he commanded.

The house elf bowed and vanished abruptly.

Voldemort continued down the corridor until he reached a mahogany door. The door opened as he approached it and shut after he walked through it. He then sat down on one of the couches in the room, setting the child down on the floor near his feet. It wasn't long before a blonde wizard apparated inside the room. The wizard was dressed in black robes and held a long cane in one hand. Lucious Malfoy knelt down in reverence to his master, Lord Voldemort.

"Rise" Voldemort ordered

Lucious obeyed his pale eyes surveying his master and the small child at his feet.

"Master" Lucious said smoothly, his voice cold and calculated, "May I inquire as to why you have a child sitting at your feet?"

Voldemort scrutinized the wizard carefully before replying "This is the boy I went out to kill earlier tonight"

Lucious remained silent, he knew better then to show any emotion or interrupt Lord Voldemort.

"I found that it appears to be immune to the killing curse so I brought it here for further… examination" Voldemort continued.

"Sire?" Lucious questioned

Voldemort inclined his hand.

"Why don't you use a…..a knife to kill him" Lucious flinched as he saw the murderous look in his master's eyes.

"A KNIFE!!!!!" Voldemort exploded "CRUCIO"

"Ahhhh!" Lucious yelled in pain as he fell to the floor with the force of the tortuous curse. Voldemort watched in satisfaction as Lucious writhed on the floor for a minute before ending the curse.

"You're right master" Lucious wheezed "I should never have suggested such a thing"

"Now" Voldemort began "I understand that you and your wife have a…..child of about It's age" he pointed to the child on the floor.

"Yes master" Lucious replied

"Good. I want you to take it while I sort out some…..business."

"Of course master" Lucious replied instantly

"Treat it like you would your own child; tell it only that its _father _is away on business. Whatever you do, give it no information on its actual parents, simply…" he sighed "Tell it that I am its father. Perhaps it will make a valuable death-eater when it grows up."

Lucious nodded

"Very well" Voldemort said tiredly "You may go"

Lucious bowed once again and levitated the child before making for the door.

"Oh" Voldemort said lazily "It must not know the prophesy. Understand?"

Lucious nodded, he flinched slightly as he saw the murderous look in Voldemort's eyes and turned away, closing the door behind him. He shook his head slowly once he was sure that the door was well and truly closed. Voldemort was already thinking of being the father…whatever happened to finding a way to kill it? Sighing he made his way into the kitchen where his wife, Narcissa was conjuring a meal.

"Narcissa" he began "Lord Voldemort has ordered me to, well, look after this child" he placed the child on the counter.

"Why?" Narcissa asked as she scrutinized the child.

"Because he couldn't kill it" Lucious replied cryptically

"I see" Narcissa replied with a sigh, "Well you'd better introduce him to Draco"

"Sure" Lucious nodded and headed upstairs, the child floating behind him. When he reached Draco's room he opened the door and walked in.

Draco looked up as his father walked in and smiled cheerfully. His smile turned into a small frown when he saw what was floating beside his father. Lucious set the child down in the large crib, next to his son.

"Draco" he said "This is…..well I don't actually know but It's going to be your brother for a bit"

Draco simply stared at the newcomer. The new child picked up a toy that was in the crib and began playing with it.

"MINE!" Draco shouted trying to snatch the toy away from the other child. The other child frowned and dropped the toy, reaching for another one.

"MINE!" Draco shouted again, grabbing the toy and hugging it protectively.

"MINE!" He shouted again as the other child reached for a different toy.

"You know" Narcissa commented as she came up beside Lucious "We really should teach him another word"

"Nonsense" Lucious said fondly "Child knows the best word in the dictionary"

Narcissa laughed and pointed at the other child "What's his name?"

"I don't know" Lucious sniffed

"Alright" Narcissa replied "Let's call him Alexander"

"Alexander?" Lucious raised an eyebrow

"Problem…?" Narcissa questioned innocently

"Errr, no" Lucious decided not to get into a debate with his wife. "Alexander it is"

"Good" Narcissa said "Now, what is with that scar on his head?"

"The one that looks like a lightning bolt?" Lucious wanted to know

"No" Narcissa replied sarcastically "The other one. Really Lucious"

"I don't know" Lucious glared at her "Birthmark?"

"It's a scar" Narcissa replied "Not a birthmark"

"Just trying to make a helpful suggestion here" Lucious snapped

"Well make one" Narcissa replied firmly

"I don't know" Lucious finally replied "Why does it matter?"

"It's a little odd for a scar" Narcissa informed him

"How so?"

"Have _you_ ever seen anything like it?"

"Errr, no" Lucious said for the second time

"Exactly" Narcissa replied with a small frown "Now, I wonder what caused it?"

Lucious shrugged "Parents mistreated him? Accident?"

"It looks magically-wrought" Narcissa observed "It sort of glows a little"

"Right" Lucious said "Well, I'll be sure to ask You-know-who when I see him next"

Narcissa laughed "You do that"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is set three years after the first one. (He is now four years old) Harry/Alexander has met Voldemort only once, at the age of three and has mixed feelings about the 'father' he barely knows.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Alexander!" Narcissa shrieked "Don't you _dare _put that in your mouth!"

The four year old froze, the floo powder he'd been about to sample was clutched in one fist, poised directly over his waiting mouth. Narcissa hurried over and snatched the powder away from the child who looked like he was about to cry. Narcissa relocated the floo powder and hurried back to the young child, sweeping him up in her arms and giving him a reassuring hug.

"It's okay dear" she said soothingly "Just don't do that again"

Alexander nodded his head gravely "Promise" he said solemnly

"Good boy" Narcissa set him down again. "Now behave" she warned him as the child walked off to find his 'brother', Draco.

"A handful is he?" a naturally cold voice whispered from behind her.

Narcissa chose not to reply and turned around, her head bowed to face Lord Voldemort.

"Good" he remarked "Now, I wish to take the boy for a few weeks. I have finished my business, for the time being"

"I shall have him ready in a few minutes" Narcissa replied

"Good"

Narcissa hurried up the stairs and walked into the room that Alexander and Draco shared. The two were playing a game of Wizard VS Dragon where Draco was the wizard and Alexander was the dragon. Narcissa watched for a few seconds as Alexander 'roared' and 'stamped his feet' before shooting an imaginary jet of fire at Draco. Draco jumped aside, dodging the imaginary jet of fire and retaliated by sending a pretend curse towards Alexander. Narcissa smiled "Boys" she began "The Dark Lord is here, Alex. He would like to take you on a three week…holiday"

The little boy looked stubbornly up at Narcissa "Don't wanna go" he whined

"Alex" Narcissa said calmly "He's cleared three weeks just for you. He really wants to spend some time with you"

"Don't care" the four year old replied resolutely

"Alexander" Narcissa said warningly "You will go whether you want to or not but I suggest you go willingly"

The four year old looked like he was about to defy Narcissa but after a few seconds his shoulders drooped "Fine" he said glumly

"Me too" Draco put in

"No dear" Narcissa said "The Dark Lord wants to spend some time with Alex; you'll have to wait until he gets back"

"Don't want to" Draco said sullenly and retreated into a corner or the room.

"Come Alex" Narcissa said as she waved her wand. A few clothes flew out of the dresser and into a small trunk that she then conjured. She held out her hand and the four year old took it, a frown on his face.

"It's only a few weeks" she reassured him "Then you'll be back here with us"

"Promise?" Alexander tugged her hand

"Of course dear, now come on" Narcissa led the child down the stairs and into the room where Voldemort was waiting.

Voldemort smiled as they came in, it was a predatory smile and it frightened Alexander.

"Come here my boy"

Narcissa released Alexander's hand and motioned for him to go towards Lord Voldemort. Alexander looked up at her with pleading eyes but she simply shook her head and repeated the motion. With a small sigh the boy inched slowly across the carpeted floor towards his so called father. When he reached the towering figure of Lord Voldemort he looked up and his eyes met Voldemort's as they had three years ago. Voldemort smiled and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder in the next second they disappeared, as did the suitcase in Narcissa's hand.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

3 weeks later

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Alexander!" Voldemort called "Front and center"

A young boy raced down the stairs of a fairly large mansion, his unruly black hair flying behind him, to skid to halt directly in front of the man he now called his 'father'. Alexander beamed up at his 'father'. Voldemort smiled and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I have to leave for some…business" Voldemort began. The boy's face fell and he looked at the floor sadly. "But I don't want you to go" he mumbled

Voldemort smiled "It's only for awhile; you can go back to the Malfoy's in the meantime"

Alexander's face brightened at the prospect of seeing Draco again. "Kay" he mumbled with a small smile.

"Good" Voldemort replied, "Are you ready to go?"

The boy nodded wordlessly.

"Good" Voldemort said "Now hold onto my hand"

The boy ignored the outstretched hand; instead he rushed forward and hugged the man tightly. Voldemort flinched but smiled slightly and transported them to the door of the Malfoy mansion.

"Now" Voldemort said briskly "There'll be none of that once we step inside" he reminded the boy "It won't do for Malfoy to see me being compassionate" he smirked slightly at the look he knew would appear on Lucius's face, right before he fainted. Alexander refused to let go and hugged Voldemort even tighter.

"Alexander…!" Voldemort said warningly

The little boy released his father and smiled innocently before tugging Voldemort's robes incessantly.

"Alright, Alright" Voldemort said, grinning as he knocked on the Malfoy's door. Normally he would just barge right in but he wasn't feeling much like blasting several hundred locking spells to smithereens at the present moment.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again" a furious voice shouted "We are NOT interested in ANYTHING that you're trying to sell us!!!!!" Lucius slammed the door open, an exasperated look on his face. The look of exasperation quickly drained away and was replaced with a look of pure horror, fear and a sense that the apocalypse was nigh.

"Master" he groveled as he fell face forward onto the floor "I was unaware that you were here"

"Clearly" Voldemort remarked

"I thought you were another salesperson, normally you simply let yourself in"

"Yes" Voldemort agreed pleasantly "I normally do"

This scared Lucius, a pleasant Voldemort was not a good thing, and in fact it meant that Voldemort was probably cooking up a particularly nasty way to kill you slowly. Lucius cringed and awaited Lord Voldemort's judgment.

"You should have someone clean that mat" Voldemort remarked airily as he stepped past Lucius and into the mansion. Lucius, realizing that Voldemort was not going to kill him, looked at the mat; it was covered in his sweat.

"I shall have someone on it immediately" he replied

"Hmmm" was Voldemort's only indication that he had even heard Lucius.

"Come Alexander" Voldemort called

The little boy ran past Lucius and caught up to his father. Voldemort stretched out his hand to the four year old and together they walked into the lounge room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

20 minutes later

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Don't leave" the four year old begged "I wanna stay with you"

"I'll be back" Voldemort promised "But I have to go now"

"No!" Alexander protested

"Yes" Voldemort replied

"Then I go with you" the four year old replied resolutely

"No" Voldemort chuckled "You stay"

Lucius stared in shock; Voldemort had just chuckled, warmly, not coldly or in a sinister way, but warmly…

"I'll see you later" said Voldemort as he disappeared.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. It is four years later; Harry/Alex has a good relationship with Voldemort, a slightly competitive relationship with Draco and a fond relationship with Lucius and Narcissa. Harry/Alex is also aware of what his 'father' does while on his numerous 'business trips'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this narrative…DUH. If I did I'd be like rolling in cash not writing fan fiction! Jeez….Do you really think if I owned Harry Potter I'd be writing aimless things that could have happened instead of the much awaited seventh book? Didn't think so. (A wonderful disclaimer written for me by AquaRias)**

………………………………………………………………………………

"I bet I can catch it first!" Draco boasted shamelessly.

"Not if I can help it!" Alexander teased back.

"Well you can't." Draco stuck his tongue out.

"Says who?" Alexander shot back.

"Says me," Draco stated before swinging his leg over his broom and shooting into the sky.

"Hey!" Alexander shouted as he swung his leg over his own broom, "You cheater!"

Draco shrugged and chased after the small golden snitch.

Alexander grinned and shot after him, his hair swept back by the speed. The game went on for an hour before Alexander landed, triumphant, the golden snitch beating its wings helplessly in his hand.

"I win"

"You were just lucky," Draco said with a grin "I'll beat you next time"

"Wanna bet?" Alexander questioned as he pounced on Draco, the snitch held firmly in his right hand. The boys tussled for a few minutes before Draco pinned Alexander on the ground.

"It wasn't fair." Alexander looked up at Draco, "I was handicapped"

"Draco! Alexander!" Narcissa called from the window, "Lunch is ready, put your broomsticks away and come in."

"Yes mum!" Draco called back as he released Alexander and grabbed his broomstick.

"Race you there!" Alexander called as he grabbed his broomstick and ran inside.

"You're on" Draco grinned as he raced through the house to the broom cupboard. He had nearly caught up to Alexander when he stumbled and hit the floor face first. He lay there, motionless as Alexander triumphantly turned around. His joyful grin quickly disappeared as he saw Draco lying spread-eagled on the floor. He rushed to his friend's side and shook him.

"Draco!" He said urgently "Are you okay?"

There was neither sound nor movement from the blonde-haired boy.

"Draco!!!" Alexander became frightened when his friend didn't answer and shook him violently.

"Come on" he urged the motionless boy "Wake up!" When nothing happened Alexander sat back on his heels and fought back tears. _He can't be! _He shook his head violently _No! _he decided _I just have to try harder! _With that Alexander shoved Draco and yelled at him to wake up, however Draco remained motionless. This time Alexander couldn't hold back the flood of tears as he screamed for Narcissa. Narcissa came running, seconds later, a worried look on her face. When she saw Alexander leaning over Draco's body, tears streaming down his face, she shrieked for Lucius and hurried to Draco's side. She examined him but could find no cuts or even potentially dangerous bruises. Lucius arrived shortly afterwards and hurried to Narcissa's side.

"What happened?" he asked as he saw Draco.

"I don't know!" Narcissa wailed, "I heard Alexander screaming and came to investigate."

"What happened?" Lucius asked Alexander urgently.

"We were running through the house and I turned around and saw him lying face down on the floor." Alexander answered softly.

"He has no injuries." Lucius observed.

"That's because I'm not injured!" Draco sat up with a mischievous grin on his pale face. Lucius' face contorted with anger, rage and a small amount of relief. Draco realized that he was in big trouble when Narcissa soundlessly stood up and left, a grim smile on her face. Lucius pointed a finger a Draco

"Come here" his voice was cold and clipped.

Draco nervously inched towards his furious father, shooting helpless glances at Alexander who looked equally angry. Lucius grabbed Draco by the scruff of his neck and berated him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he shouted "We thought you had been seriously injured! You had Alexander in tears and Narcissa in hysterics!"

"I…I" Draco stumbled

"I'm not finished!" Lucius roared, interrupting Draco's feeble response.

"If you EVER do that again, I swear I'll…." Lucius stopped and said in a cold, grave voice "You don't want to find out. Am I clear?"

Draco squeaked and nodded vigorously.

"Good. Now for your punishment…" Lucius mused before deciding on something he decreed that Draco deserved.

"Your broom will be confiscated, you will not be given dessert, you are forbidden to leave the house and I'm thinking about taking your snake away."

"No!" Draco shouted "Not …"

Lucius gave him a cold, hard stare.

Draco looked away, pain evident on his pale face his eyes met Alexander's and he quailed at the fierce look on his friend's face.

"It was just a joke," he mumbled shamefully

"Speak up boy!" Lucius roared

"It was just a joke," Draco repeated

"It was a joke of extreme Ill-taste." Lucius berated him sternly "One that has you undoubtedly grounded!"

"I'm sorry." Draco hung his head sorrowfully "I just….., I thought it would be a good laugh, I didn't really think it through."

"You didn't think at all." Alexander spoke up; his face was emotionless though his quavering voice gave his feelings away. "It might have been funny if you'd stopped after a few seconds," he continued. "But you didn't, you had to keep going, even though you could hear me screaming," he spoke sadly and Draco could see that Alexander felt betrayed.

Draco returned Alexander's steady gaze, "I'm sorry," he repeated "Can you forgive me?"

Alexander shook his head slowly and spoke sadly "Not right now, the wound's too fresh," with that the dark-headed boy walked away.

Lucius looked at Draco "Up to your room, your mother will call you for dinner."

Draco nodded and headed up the stairs to his solitary confinement.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Draco" Narcissa called "Dinner!"

Draco sighed; it had been a long and lonely afternoon. He stood up and walked through the doorway to the top of the staircase. He allowed himself another sigh before he began walking down the marble stairs. As he descended he thought about how he was going to get Alex to forgive him. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he missed a step. As his foot fell further then he'd thought it would he tumbled forward, his balance shaken. With a loud cry Draco descended the remainder of the stairs head over heels. He landed at the base of the stairs with a loud thump, crashing into a small metal statue.

Narcissa and Lucius came running only to skid to an abrupt halt when they saw Draco lying next to the statue he had knocked over at the end of his flight.

"What've you done now?" Lucius growled. When there was no answer he shook his head and walked away, the boy never knew when enough was enough. Narcissa shook her head and left, ashamed that he would try the same stunt again.

No-one saw the blood dripping steadily from a wound in Draco's head…….

A/N: Hehe


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, I do however own the plot.**

………………………………………………………………………………

Alexander sighed heavily as he sat in his armchair, contemplating the recent events. He could remember the exact feelings and thoughts that had crossed his mind in those frantic minutes when he had thought he had lost Draco. He felt like a broken record, all he could do was sit there and experience it over and over again. The shock at seeing his best friend and figurative brother sprawled on the floor, unmoving. The disbelief, his absolute refusal to believe that Draco could be…., he didn't want to think about it. The terrified realization that Draco wasn't going to wake up, the harsh, broken scream for Narcissa and the hurt betrayal when Draco sat up and smiled like he'd played a funny joke. These thoughts, emotions and recollections raced around his head like marathon runners, each thought leading onto another. Alexander was broken out of his painful reminiscences by Narcissa's sharp voice as she called him down for dinner. He slowly stood up and walked towards the doorway, glad for the interruption, however brief, that tore him away from his memories. As he slowly made his way down the stairs he wondered how he was going to react to Draco's presence at the dining table. Just looking at him could bring a flood of tears as Alexander was likely to imagine him lifelessly lying sprawled on the floor. His thoughts were interrupted as he stumbled over something that was lying at the bottom of the stairs. He yelped as he hit the ground, his side tingling from the impact. He stood up and turned around, curious as to what had tripped him. The sight made his blood run cold. His first thought was that he was hallucinating. But after he poked the body, he realized that it was no hallucination and he gasped in horror. Draco was lying on the floor, very much like before, only this time there was a large red puddle underneath Draco's head. Alexander screamed for Narcissa and moments later she came running into the room, Lucius at her heels. Narcissa gasped and yelled at Lucius when she saw the puddle underneath Draco's head.

"Do something!" She shrieked.

Lucius hurried to Draco's side.

"Remove the wards," he ordered.

Narcissa frowned but removed them with a wave of her wand.

"I'm taking him to St.Mungo's" Lucius said before using his wand to hover Draco in the air and making his way to the fireplace.

"St.Mungo's" he said and stepped into the fire, Draco was now clasped firmly in his arms. A few seconds later he appeared in the fireplace at St. Mungo's. Lucius rushed out, yelling for help. A few attendants rushed towards him and took Draco. One of the attendants conjured up some bandages to staunch the blood-flow from the young boy's head. Another rushed ahead to inform a healer and prepare a room.

"This way Mr.?" A middle-aged attendant asked softly.

"Malfoy" Lucius supplied before following the attendant though to the room where Draco was headed.

……………………………………………………………………………….

"It's okay," Narcissa reassured a distraught Alexander, "He'll be fine. St.Mungo's is the best hospital in the country."

"B-but, there was so much blood…" Alexander trailed off as he was interrupted with a violent hiccup.

"Look at you" Narcissa tutted "You've worked yourself into hysterics. You need to calm down, how about a cup of hot chocolate?"

Alexander nodded silently, tears rolling down his face.

As she made the hot chocolate Narcissa asked Alexander a question "Would you like to see your father?"

………………………………………………………………………………...

"How is he?" Lucius asked a healer who had just left Draco's room.

"You're lucky you got him here when you did," the healer informed him gravelly "A few more minutes and his body would have been unable to function due to a severe loss of blood."

Lucius paled "But he's okay, right?"

"He won't die," the healer answered "But we don't know what effect this will have on him."

Lucius looked slightly confused.

"Look," the healer said quickly "We don't know anything for sure but we think that the loss of so much blood might have a…lasting affect."

"Such as?" Lucius asked nervously.

"Well since a lot of the blood was from around his head, it could be anything from temporary to permanent memory loss, residual brain damage, the loss of some abilities such as; speech, movement and other senses." The healer informed him. Seeing the look on his face she hurriedly reassured him "Of course it's all just speculation, he might be absolutely fine, and we do have some of the best healers in the country."

………………………………………………………………………………

"Umm, there, there" Voldemort hesitantly reassured Alexander who was hugging him like he'd never let him go. "Everything will be…okay"

Alexander looked up trustingly "Do you promise?"

"Of course" Voldemort answered "Don't worry about a thing"

"Well okay" Alexander said slowly

"Good boy" Voldemort said "Now would you like to see him?"

"Yes please" Alexander answered politely, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of seeing Draco.

"Let's go then" Voldemort answered, leading the way towards the fireplace.

………………………………………………………………………………...

"Okay" said the healer "Now go in quietly incase he's asleep"

Voldemort, who had used a quick charm to change his appearance (He now looked exact;y like Lucius Malfoy) nodded and holding Alexander's hand, walked through the door. As they approached Draco's bed he sat up and looked straight at them. His face broke into a smile as he recognized Alexander.

"Alex!" he cried happily.

Alexander smiled and excitedly jumped onto Draco's bed, sitting beside the blonde youth. Voldemort cautiously walked up beside the bed and looked at Draco.

"Are you alright…errrr, young boy?"

Draco's smile turned to a small frown "Who the hell are you?"

Voldemort tensed and the boy's tone and A, forgot he was in disguise and B, forgot the child might have memory loss. Voldemort raised his wand..

"Cruic……..Lumos" he covered as the healer looked at him in horrified silence. "Sit still boy" Voldemort continued "I need to get a better look at you."

**A/N: Sorry it's kind of short but I'm going away in a few days and I hoped to update this story and maybe one other before I left. Thank you to all my reviewers, one more thing:**

**Hezhw:**

**You asked why Voldemort was so nice all of a sudden.**

**I figured that there had to be a human side to him, one**

**we didn't really get to see in the books. I also thought**

**that having him 'adopt' Harry was a way to show that**

**side. Voldemort sees a lot of himself in Harry, especially**

**after he hit him with the Avada Kevada curse and Harry**

**survived. So naturally, after time, he begins to like Harry**

**and vice versa. I hope I've answered your question. **

**Skiefyer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. I take full credit for the plot however.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So what you mean to say is that my child doesn't remember anything about the past eight years?" Narcissa was trying her best to stay calm; she had to physically restrain herself from strangling the scared-looking nurse she was extracting information out of.

"Well not exactly," the nurse squeaked, "He does seem to remember the other child."

Narcissa's face fell as she leant heavily against the white walls, "For how long?" she whispered.

"We're not entirely sure," the nurse replied "It could be anywhere from two weeks to…"  
the nurse trailed off uncertainly.

"Till?" Narcissa questioned her voice hoarse.

"We have reason to believe that……" the nurse cleared her throat "It's a possibility that he may never regain that part of his memory."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Draco?" Alexander shook the boy in question.

"Mmmph whya wan?" Draco replied sleepily, one eye opening slightly.

"Draco!" Alexander repeated, this time he shook the boy harder.

Draco's eyes shot open "What!?" he asked grumpily.

"It's three in the afternoon," Alexander informed him "It's time for you to wake up."

"Just five more minutes mom!" Draco groaned and buried his head in his pillow.

Narcissa came running "What did he say? What did he say?" she shrieked.

"I said…!" Draco started as he opened his eyes, "Wait! Who are you?"

Narcissa's eyes began to water as she looked heart-broken at her son.

"You don't remember me." She said sadly.

"Remember you?" Draco said, confused "I've never met you in my life!"

At this Narcissa burst into tears and ran from the room, hearing her beloved son deny that he'd ever met her was just to much for her to take.

Draco looked at Alex, confusion clear in his bright blue eyes. "Who was that?" he questioned curiously.

A sad look passed over Alexander's face, "That was your mum." He said slowly.

"My mum?" Draco questioned, a really confused look on his face, "But I don't recognize that lady at all!"

"Do you recognize anyone?" Alexander questioned softly.

"Yes!" Draco said indignantly "I recognize you!"

"Fine," Alexander challenged "What does your mum look like?"

"Ummm……" Draco searched his memory, "Errr……" He scratched his head "I can't remember." He said finally.

There was a sad but triumphant glint in Alexander's eyes. Draco looked at Alexander, "Why?" he questioned.

"There was an accident."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Morning darling." Narcissa said brightly.

"Morning…..mum," Draco replied hesitantly. He had just spent his first night in the Malfoy mansion since the accident 2 weeks ago. The nurses had reluctantly allowed him to go home because he seemed to be on the track to recovery. He didn't remember everything however but the nurses assured the Malfoys that if the past week was any inclination he should have his memory back fully in a week or two.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Narcissa asked softly. "Toast? Eggs?"

"Ewwww!" Draco made a face "I hate eggs!"

Narcissa smiled happily, there was another sign that he was on the road to recovery. "How about Crackle Pops?" she asked.

Draco nodded eagerly, he remembered now; the sugary cereal was his favorite.  
"Okay," Narcissa stretched out her hand "Let's go then."

Draco grabbed the hand and obediently followed Narcissa down the stairs. When they reached the kitchen they found Alexander excitedly talking with Lord Voldemort.

"When you shove it in your mouth it pops and fizzes!" he said while demonstrating "It tastes really good!"

"I'm sure it does." Voldemort agreed while eyeing the cereal distastefully.

"Ahem," Narcissa announced her presence by clearing her throat. "My lord." She said respectfully as Voldemort acknowledged her presence.

"Narcissa!" Alexander cried joyfully through a mouthful of cereal.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Narcissa said sternly.

"Whoops!" the now contrite boy mumbled, hurriedly swallowing the cereal.

"Well don't just stand there." Voldemort addressed Draco sternly, "Get in here!"

Draco slowly inched towards the table, his mouth cemented shut in fear of Voldemort.

"That's better," Voldemort said in the same tone and turned towards Narcissa, "I'm going on another business trip. I should be back in time for Alexander's tenth birthday."

"That's two years!" Narcissa argued "I don't think….." she trailed off when she saw the murderous look on Lord Voldemort's face.

"Precisely," Lord Voldemort said coldly "And it may well get you killed some day."

Alexander, who had been watching wide-eyed, leapt at Voldemort.

"You can't go!" he yelled, "You just can't!"

Instead of looking angry as Narcissa expected, Voldemort actually looked slightly amused.

"And why not?" Voldemort questioned mildly.

"Because!" Alexander replied resolutely.

"Because is not a reason Alexander," Voldemort said almost, but not quite kindly (AquaRias says: Because that would just be oxymoronic, I mean, Voldemort and kindly in the same sentence? I think not….)

"But I want you to stay!"

"And we don't always get what we want." Voldemort pried Alexander's arms from around his waist.

'But…., but." Tears glistened in Alexander's emerald eyes.

"Now don't worry." Voldemort reassured him "I'll be back soon."

"Depends on your definition of soon." Lucius said absentmindedly as he walked into the room.

"What was that?" Voldemort questioned a cruel glint in his eye.

"I ummm, nothing!" Lucius amended as he realized his life-threatening mistake.

"You are lucky that Alexander is in this room." Voldemort said coldly.

Lucius gulped and hurriedly left the kitchen.

Voldemort chuckled and turned back to Alexander, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I will be back soon."

"Promise?" Alexander eyed him suspiciously.

"Soon enough." Voldemort skillfully evaded the question but the eight-year old was not convinced.

"Promise!" he said sternly.

"Okay," Voldemort said "I promise."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Just out of interest, and this won't affect the story, but who thinks Harry/Alex should be in Gryffindor and who thinks Slytherin, and why?**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: In this chapter Draco and Alex are 9 years old and are going on their first trip to Diagon Alley. Just a reminder that Alex looks like Draco with green eyes due to a glamour charm.

"Draco! Draco!" an exuberant Alexander leapt onto his friend's bed and proceeded to jump up and down on him.

"What?" Draco managed to choke out as Alex landed on him, squeezing all the air out of his lungs.

"Today we're going to Diagon Alley" Alex yelled excitedly, hopping of the bed and grabbing Draco's arm he attempted to drag him off as well.

Alex had pulled Draco halfway of the bed when Narcissa walked into the room, hiding a smile beneath a disapproving look.

"Now Alex." She began sternly, "Is that really the way to wake someone up?"

"Yes!" Alex replied innocently, Draco's arm still clutched behind his back.

Narcissa pursed her lips, trying hard not to smile, "Well you've got it all wrong." She continued in the same tone, "The only way to wake someone up is to do this…," a wicked smile manifested itself upon her face as she practically leapt on the bed and began tickling Draco mercilessly.

"No!" Draco screeched in-between helpless laughs, "Stop!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Diagon Alley,"

Draco tripped as he stumbled out of the fireplace and knocked into a red-headed boy, pushing him to the ground.

"Sorry!" Draco said as he got to his feet.

"That's okay," the red-headed boy said as he accepted the offered hand and Draco pulled him to his feet.

They stared at each other for awhile, taking in the others features.

"I'm Ron," the red-headed boy introduced himself.

"Draco,"

"So, you into quidditch?"

"O f course I am! What's your favorite team?" Draco asked excitedly.

"The Chudley Cannon's," Ron replied proudly, "They're the best team."

"You've gotta be kidding me," Draco replied, shocked "We all know that the best team is…"

He was interrupted by Alexander's flying form as he shot out of the fireplace and crashed into Ron.

"Whoops!" Alex said as he regained his footing, "Sorry about that," he added as he helped Ron to his feet.

"No problem," Ron answered cheerfully, "I'm Ron by the way."

"I'm Alex."

Ron looked from one to the other, "Twins?" he asked rhetorically.

They both nodded, Lucius and Narcissa had made sure that the boys looked alike, well almost, for some reason they had been unable to disguise Alex's emerald green eyes, and knew that they were supposed to introduce themselves as twins.

"Cool," Ron replied, "So, do you like quidditch?" He directed the question towards Alex.

"No," he replied jokingly, "It's only the BEST SPORT IN THE WORLD!"

Ron laughed, "Here here!"

Alex and Draco looked confused, "Here here what?" Alex queried.

"Uh, never mind," Ron answered, "It's a muggle thing."

"You're a muggle-born?" Draco asked curiously.

"No," Ron shook his head, "I'm actually a pure-blood but my dad has an interest in Muggles so I know a quite a bit about them."

"Neat," Alex replied, "Draco, mum should be here by now."

"She is here," a cold voice answered, "And so am I." Lucius stepped out of the shadows a mixed look of hatred, disgust and disappointment on his face.

Draco gulped.

"Imagine my surprise," Lucius began, "When I saw my pure-blooded sons _talking _to a no-good Muggle-lovers son. As you can imagine, my first thought was good, they're taunting him, but NO, what are they doing? They're having a conversation and not just any conversation a _friendly _one!" He shook his head, "I'm disappointed in both of you. Now get away from that filth.."

"What did you say?" a harsh voice interrupted Lucius and a tall red-headed man stepped in front of his son.

"I said," Lucius sneered, "That your _son _is filth."

The man's face tightened in anger, "You would know wouldn't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucius growled angrily.

"Oh nothing," the other man replied, "Only that you and your entire family are filth."

"Dad!" Ron said forcefully, "Don't talk about my friends that way!"

Both men ignored Ron as they continued their furious bickering.

"You called my family filth, you're going to regret that Weasly." Lucius growled and pulled out his wand advancing on the other man.

"Oh am I now," the other man said sarcastically as he pulled out his own wand and pointed it at Lucius.

"Oh yes you are," Lucius muttered under his breath, "CRUC…"

"LUCIUS!" A high-pitched shriek interrupted the curse. "Put that wand away immediately!"

"Since when do I listen to you woman?" Lucius retorted.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow and a fierce look manifested itself upon her face, "Just do it," she hissed, "Before I do it for you."

Lucius sighed and put his wand away, "Waste of my time, blasting Weaslys," he said airily as he grabbed both Draco and Alex by the arm and dragged them off.

The other man, Arthur Weasly, glared at Lucius' retreating back before grabbing his own son and leaving the area.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What the hell were you thinking?" Narcissa demanded angrily, "You were about to use an unforgivable…_in public!_"

"I had complete control over the situation," Lucius replied smoothly, "I was just going to give him a taste of pain."

"You idiot!" Narcissa nearly shrieked, "You'd have received a life-sentence for that!"

"Don't use that tone with me." Lucius warned, "I don't need you to tell me that anyway," he added.

"Fine," Narcissa said angrily, "But when you end up in Azkaban, don't come running to me!"  
"Mum," said Draco hesitantly.

"Yes Dear?"

"Please don't fight with dad; you know he never listens anyway."

Narcissa chuckled at the indignant look on Lucius face.

"Now listen here…" Lucius began before stopping abruptly, "What the hell?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

A/N: Sorry it's so short, I've had a lot of work to do lately and I just haven't found the time to update.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N. This chapter continues on from the last one.

**Exert from the previous chapter…**

"_Mum," said Draco hesitantly._

"_Yes Dear?"_

"_Please don't fight with dad; you know he never listens anyway."_

_Narcissa chuckled at the indignant look on Lucius face._

"_Now listen here…" Lucius began before stopping abruptly, "What the hell?"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco tugged on his mothers skirt whispering an urgent question. "Mum!! What's happening?"

Narcissa ignored her son as she gazed worriedly at her husband who was slowly turning and interesting shade of purple.

"Mum!!!" Draco said loudly, yanking on Narcissa's skirt, "Why are strange people crashing into the ground?"

Narcissa turned her face from Lucius and gave Draco a fierce glare, "Hush!" she told him before turning back to Lucius, a question evident in her pale features.

"Take Draco and Alex and go to the manor." Lucius said; his tone cold and clipped. Narcissa opened her mouth to argue but Lucius was already striding away into the midst of the chaos.

"Come." Narcissa said as she grabbed both boy's arms and half-dragged them away from the melee.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucius was furious. No; he was beyond furious…he was downright spitting with anger and the cowering death eaters before him; or what was left of them, were terrified that he would literally explode.

"What the _hell _were you thinking?" Lucius roared; his white-blond hair flying in all directions as he gestured furiously with his hands. The death eater he was currently standing in front of whimpered slightly before attempting to merge himself with the ground. Lucius' hand shot down and his fingers curled around the death eater's throat, pulling him up until he was dangling a few feet from the ground.

"_Well?_" Lucius demanded, shaking the man mercilessly like a dog would a rabbit.

"We…we…we..," The man stuttered nervously.

"Spit it out!" Lucius slammed the unfortunate Death Eater up against the wall.

"We thought while our lord was away we'd remind them why they fear us!" the Death Eater managed to squeak out.

Lucius threw the Death Eater to the ground and turned to face the others.

"My lord left us _explicit_ orders that while he was away we were to do _nothing. _Were these orders not _clear _enough for you mindless bumpkins!?" He asked; his voice dangerously low.

"Well?" He questioned when no one said anything.

"Th-they were." A slightly bolder Death Eater raised his head.

"Then _why _did you fools feel the need to jeopardize our Lord's mission by launching a _public _raid in the middle of freaking Diagon-alley?"

After five minutes of total silence Lucius shook his head. "You bunch of spineless worms." He chuckled coldly, "None of you are willing to provide an answer? Very well then." He pointed his wand at the nearest Death Eater, "CRUCIO!" He yelled and the Death Eater fell to the ground, writhing in agony. Lucius and the others listened to his piercing screams until Lucius finally ended the spell, a sneer on his face.

"That is just a small taste of what is in store for the rest of you." He stated coldly, "When My Lord returns he will be most displeased with the lot of you." He looked at each and every one of them, "You're best bet is to hope he is feeling lenient." He chuckled cruelly, "Although I very much doubt that." His face hardened considerably as he delivered a warning. "Do not attempt to run. You _all _know how The Dark Lord rewards traitors."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Lucius." The soft-spoken word slithered through the air causing shivers to run up and down the man's spine.

"I am here My Lord." Lucius bowed deeply before straightening to face his master.

"Lucius I am most displeased with the news that Nagini has brought me."

Then snake Nagini coiled around Lord Voldemort's shoulders; her bright yellow eyes boring to Lucius' own.

"She tells me that the Ministry is in an uproar due to a raid in Diagon-alley…a Death Eater raid." Lord Voldemort's eyes narrowed at the end of his sentence his voice sliding from coldly pleasant to dangerously low.

Lucius gulped as his Master continued.

"Tell me, did I not order you to lay low while I was away?"

"You did Master." Lucius stated; his voice held only a slight tremor, the only sign that he was in the least bit worried.

"Then why did this event occur?"

"Some of the lower Death Eaters were restless Lord." Lucius said smoothly, "They felt that they needed to remind the Wizarding community that they all had someone to fear."

"I see…" Voldemort said his face still blank and emotionless. The only thing that displayed his anger was the tone of his voice, it was calm, a sure sign that Voldemort was undeniably furious.

Lucius shivered slightly; he knew he would be lucky to escape without being crucioed at least twice.

"I trust that you dealt with them accordingly?"

"Yes Master. I made an example of one of them and warned the rest of what was to come."

"Did the Ministry acquire any prisoners?"

"No My Lord. The only prisoners they acquired were corpses, I made sure of that."

"Very good." Voldemort hissed softly, "Perhaps I won't need to kill you then. After all, you are still useful."

"I live only to serve you My Lord."

"And so far you _have_ served me faithfully and I _always_ reward those who are faithful." Voldemort looked thoughtful, "You are quite valuable to me Lucius so I won't punish you this time but remember it _is _your task to keep the lower Death Eaters under control. One more slip-up and I will remind you how I treat failure. Am I understood?"

"Yes Master." Lucius replied only just managing to keep the relief out of his voice.

"Good."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What was _that _about?" Draco asked Narcissa excitedly when they got home to the Malfoy manor.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about." Narcissa snapped, "Now go up to your rooms, both of you."

"But Muuuuuuuuuuum!" Draco whined, widening his eyes and trying to look as cute as possible.

Narcissa shook her head, "I don't know why you bother trying, and you know that never works."

Draco sighed and headed for the stairs, Alexander trudging slowly behind him.

"Alex, come here for a moment." Narcissa said as the boy reached the foot of the stairs. Alexander slowly turned around and trudged back, Draco close behind.

"Uh-uh." Narcissa said, "I said _Alex _not _Draco_."

"But Muuuuu-!"

"Just go to your room." Narcissa interrupted Draco's plea and pointed up the stairs, "Now!"

Draco stamped his foot, "It's not fair! Why does Alex get to know what's going on?"

"He's not." Narcissa said, "Now go!"

"No!" Draco yelled, "If Alex gets to stay then so do I!"

"You will do as I say!" Narcissa hissed, "Now get up those stairs before I lock you in there for the next century!"

Draco muttered rebelliously but turned around and proceeded to stomp up the stairs. Narcissa sighed as she heard a loud crash as Draco's door slammed shut.

"Alex dear, come here." Narcissa said softly, opening her arms to give the boy a hug.

Alexander walked towards her and leaned against her as she hugged him.

"What's wrong dear?" Narcissa asked as Alex buried his face in her stomach.

"Mmmph ah mnausha." Alex's reply was muffled by the thick fabric of Narcissa's shirt. Narcissa put her hand underneath his chin and tilted his head up before asking the question again.

"Those people…" Alex said softly, "They died didn't they?"

"Who dear?" Narcissa questioned, her eyes expressing her sadness.

"Those people back in Diagon-Alley, the innocents attacked by those mean faceless monsters."

Narcissa hugged him closer, "Yes, they did."

"Why?" Alexander asked sadly. "Why were they attacked?"

Narcissa was at a loss of how to answer such a question so she simply stroked Alexander's hair, trying to comfort the boy.

"Why?" He asked again, his emerald eyes searching her blue ones. She was shocked to find an incredible degree of empathy for the people who had died that day displayed in his glistening eyes. In that moment she understood that he was different and she didn't think this would bode well with Voldemort.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Alex/Harry and Draco are both ten years old now and it just occurred to me that I don't know the date of Draco's birthday. I'm going to make it near Alex's though.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"It is time to teach Draco the ways of the Malfoy." Lucius informed Narcissa as he passed her in the hallway of the Malfoy mansion.

Narcissa's eyes widened and she grasped her husbands arm, effectively preventing him from walking away. "Lucius…no, he's not ready."

"He's ten, that's older then I was." Lucius stated as he turned around to face his wife.

"Lucius, he's still a child."

"Yes, and it's about time he grew up." Lucius said coldly, his eyes emotionless.

"He will, just give him some time." Narcissa pleaded, but to no avail.

"He goes to Hogwarts next year Narcissa, he _must _learn this before he does."

"Why?" Narcissa questioned angrily while thinking, '_Why must you turn him into some kind of monster.'_

"Because," Lucius said delicately, "You know as well as I do that it is a tradition that the Malfoy heir develops all mannerisms and beliefs before he reaches Hogwarts."

"Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, the Malfoy ways should change?" Narcissa questioned, her eyes narrowed.

"Narcissa, they've been the same since the beginning of the Malfoy line, why on earth would they change now?" Lucius asked incredulously.

"Maybe to keep up with the times? Those ways are conservative and I guarantee you very few families still uphold their old ways."

"No, what you mean to say is that _half-bloods_ and _blood-traitors_ have changed their ways, all respectable pure-blooded families retain their old ways. Draco _will _learn these ways, before his eleventh birthday." Lucius said, his steel-grey eyes boring into her icy-blue ones.

But Lucius…." She replied weakly.

"End of discussion." He replied in a tone that booked no argument before yanking his arm out of her grip and walking down the corridor.

"And what of Alex?" Narcissa called after him.

"…He must learn them too."

………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Draco! Alex!" Narcissa called up the stairs, "Hurry up, we're leaving for Diagon Alley!"

"We're coming mother!" Draco retorted, rudely pushing past her on his way to the fireplace. Narcissa shook her head sadly; ever since Lucius had given Draco 'the talk' Draco had been rude and cruel, the change hadn't been instantaneous but it had been obvious that Draco was different. Alex however, he was another story.

"Coming mum." Alex said softly, making his way down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he hugged Narcissa and smiled up at her. He noticed her slight frown and gave her a curious look. "What's wrong mum?" He asked, concerned.

Narcissa shook her head slightly, as if trying to prevent herself from thinking any further. "Oh nothing dear." She said, forcing a smile onto her face. Alex smiled in return and grabbed Narcissa's hand, dragging her into the living room.

"Come on mum, we'll be late!"

Narcissa laughed softly as she ran behind Alex, a small spark of joy in her normally dispirited eyes. She had really thought that she could bring Draco up differently to how Lucius had been brought up. She had spent many nights praying that she could change Lucius' mind, save Draco from such a twisted way of life. But she failed, Lucius had proven resilient and Draco was so very much like his father. She remembered the day Lucius had changed him; Draco had sat there, an excited look on his face, drinking in Lucius' every word. She'd barely been able to watch as Lucius destroyed the sweet boy she had tried so hard to protect. She'd known that once Lucius talked to Draco he'd be lost; he had always tried so hard to please his father. Her thoughts turned to Alex, he'd been there too but his reaction had been very different from Draco's. Although he never said anything out loud Narcissa could tell he hadn't agreed with anything Lucius said. She'd seen it in his eyes, those emerald orbs burning fiercely in rebellion. Still, whenever Lucius or Draco was around Alex would act like he was supposed to. His mask of prejudice and pure-blooded upbringing would slide on and it pained Narcissa to watch him act like them…even if he hated every moment of it.

Narcissa was jolted out of her thoughts as a harsh voice cut through the air.

"What in the name of the Dark Lord are you doing?" Lucius demanded fiercely, his eyes livid pools of molten silver. Alex immediately dropped Narcissa's hand and straightened his back, his chin jutting out in quiet defiance.

"Nothing." He muttered, eyes locked in a staring contest with the angry blonde.

"Alexader!" Lucius growled, "You are never to act in that childish fashion again, _do you understand me?_"

Alex's eyes bored into Lucius's as he refrained from spitting out his answer. "Yes."

"Yes _sir._" Lucius said tightly, "You will address me with respect."

"_Yes sir_." Alex replied, a mocking glint in his eyes, the adoration they had once held when looking at Lucius was all but gone.

"And you!" Lucius had turned his attention to Narcissa. "You are NOT to encourage him. _Have I made myself clear?" _

"Crystal." Narcissa replied icily.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Alex, are you sure you're not hungry?" Narcissa questioned gently. Alex shook his head slowly, his untameable hair drifting freely about his face.

"You don't want a drink or anything?" She persisted, a slightly worried look in her eyes. Alex had been unusually quiet for the past few hours.

"No thank you." He replied politely, his small fingers absently playing with his shirt hem.

"Alright then," she reluctantly conceded, "But don't hesitate to ask if you feel hungry later on okay?"

Alex only nodded his emerald eyes fixed on the ornate patterns woven into the expensive looking table cloth. As his eyes followed the golden curve of a woven dragon's back his mind pondered the values and beliefs he'd had thrust upon him only months ago. He remembered how shocked he'd been as Lucius described how he was to act from that moment on. He recalled Lucius' words exactly…

"…_you are both sons of respectable families and therefore you must both act appropriately. Befriending blood-traitors and mud-bloods is strictly prohibited and from now on I expect you both to keep your distance from them, especially that Weasly twit. You are not to talk to anyone of lesser blood status unless you are insulting or degrading them. Malfoy's have been raised this way for centuries and you Draco, as the Malfoy heir, must take on these traditions and eventually pass them on to your own heir. Alex, while you are not part of the Malfoy line your father is one of the most influential wizards of this time and it is his beliefs that I and now you uphold so diligently. Your father has been increasingly concerned about you consorting with blood-traitors and it is in everyone's best interests that you cease immediately. It is important that you both understand that I will not tolerate any disobedience of any kind. Your actions from before were excused purely because you were ignorant as to how you should act; now there is no excuse for delinquency and you _will _be punished for it. Have I made myself clear?" _

He'd never agreed to it, he simply couldn't see why 'blood' made him different from anyone else. Of course, he tried his best to hide this when Lucius was around and although he hated it, he acted the same as Draco in order to placate him. Draco had never been the same after the 'talk'. He seemed to have taken Lucius' words to heart and tried his very hardest to prove himself to his father. Lucius, of course, remained distant and refused to give Draco the one thing he truly desired; approval. Draco longed for his father's approval; he mimicked his father's actions, words and behaviours in a desperate attempt to achieve it.

Alex was knocked out of his musings as he heard an oddly familiar voice cry out in excitement.

"Alex! Draco!" This cry of exultation was quickly followed by a "Hush Ronald. What have we told you about the Malfoys?"

But the exuberant red-head was undeterred and, breaking free from his fathers grip, he dodged around both people and tables before coming to a halt in front of the Malfoys.

Lucius' eyes narrowed as he glared vehemently at the youngest male Weasly.

"Remove yourself from my table," he spat, "before you taint it with your stupidity." Ron blinked then simply ignored Lucius and turned to Draco. "Not very friendly is he?" The oblivious Weasly stated watching his mother and father running to catch up with him out of the corner of his eye. Draco turned his silvery gaze on him and Ron recoiled slightly as the immense dislike Draco now held for all Muggleborns and 'blood-traitors' became evident. "I think you'll find Weasly that there is very little tolerance for _blood-traitors _among respectable _pure-bloods_." His tone was cold and clipped and reminded Ron of an unforgiving winter's day. "Now leave before I decide to hurt you."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: I'm sorry this is so short and that I've been so slack lately. I really don't have an excuse but I haven't been writing much of anything lately.


End file.
